


Words Said

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn takes it a step too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Said

There’s words thrown, neither are yelling but both are furious. Reborn takes it a step too far. Tsuna’s eyes widen and he steps back when Reborn reaches for him. 

_He’s out the door as the rain pours down to hide the tears rolling down the brunette’s face._

It takes Reborn one minute to run after Tsuna. He pauses only to lock their shared apartment, before he’s twisting and turning down streets and corners. The rain soaks through his sweats and sweatshirt and briefly he wishes he brought a rain coat for Tsuna. 

It takes five minutes of searching before he finds Tsuna shivering under a lamp post, eyes closed and face towards the sky. 

_His stomach churns with guilt. but he steps forward anyway._

Tsuna’s eyes snap open before Reborn reaches him, but Reborn is faster. 

“S _top. L_ et _go-_ ”

Reborn shuts him up with a kiss. 

There’s a light blush spreading on the tips of Tsuna’s ears. “You haven’t kissed me before.” 

Deciding to ignore his boyfriend and childhood best friend, Reborn wraps his arms around Tsuna’s cold body. “I’m sorry Tsuna, I didn’t mean it. Let’s go home and fix this together.” 

Neither say anything when Tsuna’s hands turn to fists against Reborn’s shirt and starts to cry. Neither say anything when Reborn carries the brunette home or when Tsuna’s forced into the shower first. 

They only begin to talk once both have taken a warm shower and their respective hot chocolate and espresso are in hand. 

Then they heal.  


End file.
